The Reaper and the Protecter
by Frostbite711
Summary: Pitch is back, but this time with a friend: The Grim Reaper. They are more powerful then could be expected, so a new Guardian is chosen. She in herself is very powerful, she cherishes all life; she is none other then Mother Nature. But, is she up to the task? Does she even have what takes to be a Guardian? And what if she falls in love with Grim and Jack Frost? COMPLETE (Not!)
1. Prologue: A new Guardian

**This is obviously the prologue.**

* * *

[Prologue]

North sat in his workshop, talking with Jack Frost.

"Yes, things are going to be different. Now we just protect the children."

"Uh, North?"

"Yes?"

"We always do that, even when there is trouble."

"Well then there isn't much change, just that you need to do more protecting."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Then something caught his eyes. He looked closer, squinting.

"North?"

"Yes Jack?"

"You need to see this."

Just then, there was laughter. Jack whirled around. Black sound filtered into the room.

"What? Is that Pitch?"

Then a new laugh joined in. Then a shadow appeared on the wall.

The shadow was of a man in a torn hooded cloak. A giant scythe was held in one of his hands.

One of the voices echoed through the room, it wasn't Pitch.

"You guardians. Always thinking that we'll stay down. Well, you have no power compared to what is coming. And Jack, don't think we have forgotten what you did."

Then with a hiss, the room became brighter and the sand was gone.

Jack turned to North. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

North nodded. They rushed to a console near the Globe. North pulled a leaver, summoning the others.

After a while, they where all gathered.

"What's this about North?" asked Tooth.

"We think Pitch is back." Said Jack.

"What?" said Bunnymund and Tooth in unison.

"Not just that, but it seems he now has an ally."

"Who?"

"Grim."

"How can you be certain?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Well for one thing, we saw black sand, then a shadow of a man with a scythe and a hooded cloak." Said Jack.

Then they all heard the Man in the Moon speak.

_A new Guardian must be choosen_

A beam of light appeared on floor.

Jack looked at the others. "So soon after me?"

"Well it looked like Manny thinks we need more help."

"That's what you said about him North."

"It's true."

Then a crystal rose from a metallic circle in the ground. Jack looked around at the others. He was curious.

Then tendrils of light wove together and created an image. A woman that looked like she was made out of trees stood made from blue light. The woman had a gentle face and was carrying a wooden staff with a crystal on the top.

"Mother Nature?" said North.

Jack looked at him. "She's real? I've never met her, and I know a lot of people."

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. "Well maybe she doesn't like your snowstorms. Winter usually kills plants after all."

"How could she not like it? Wait, forget I asked."

"So who'll go fetch her?" asked Tooth.

They looked around at each other. Jack then spoke up. "I will. I don't think she'll appreciate it if we shove her in a sack."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Meet Mother Nature

**Lucky you! I have an update ready!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood on the tree branch, watching kids walk below me. I smiled. Such young ones, filled with so much joy, and happiness.

It always makes me smile when I here the cry of a new born- or I feel the life of one starting.

I hated when I felt the pain and torture of those who die. I've never liked death, if only because it brought sadness. The worst part: There was nothing I could do but feel the other's anguish. Being who I was, I rejoiced and treasured all life; even that of a small insect. I never hurt them, even If I wanted to.

I leaped down and ran my hand through the grass, using the wind to help me fly. The grass rippled where I touched it.

I then got to the road and stopped. I stood watching the cars go by. I knew a child was supposed to be born here soon. The car would crash, And I would have to help that child into the world.

Even though I couldn't touch human mortals – or be seen by them – didn't mean I couldn't be there to watch and make sure things went as planned.

Of course, I could help animals, but that was a different story.

Then I heard a screeching sound. I whipped my head to the right to see a car swerve and hit the side of the road. Several of the cars stopped while I flew over.

I waited as one of the other humans ran over and opened the car door. A woman sat in the front, breathing heavily. She let out a scream of agony. I hated listening to her cries of pain.

The man knelt next to her and then he helped her while she gave labor. I walked over to her and crouched next to her, lightly running my hand inches above her head. She wouldn't feel me, but at least I could help her through the process.

When it was over, I let out a shout of joy as I heard the child's first cry. The mother was given her child – a boy – and she cradled him.

I smiled and backed away. Then I flew off.

I eventually stopped in a town called Burgess. I sat on a rooftop, looking over one of the parks. I smiled to myself.

Then I closed my eyes and remembered how I had become what I am today.

* * *

I walked through the woods, humming to myself. My green dress caught on a bush. I bent down to pull it free, and my eyes spotted a dear, laying down.

I pulled myself free and quietly approached. I looked at it. It was a female.

Her head lifted up when I approached. I stopped and watched from the bushes. She had just given birth.

Then I heard the sound of a crossbow being set. We both jolted our head to the sound.

I saw a hunter crouched in some shrubbery.

He took aim. In an instant, I bolted forward, placing myself in between the doe and her hunter.

Then I felt something large hit me in the chest. The impact made me fly and slam into a bolder.

I stared as blood dripped down my dress, seeping from the wound. My vision blurred.

I looked over to see that the Doe had picked

up her child and ran. The man ran up to me.

"Are you…Oh, what have I done."

Then my vision went black.

. . .

I awoke to see the arrow on the ground next to me, blood covering its tip.

I was lying in a pool of the sticky red substance. I looked down, surprised to see my wound healed.

I slowly got to my feet. The moon cast rays down on me and I heard a something whisper in my ear, sort of. There was nothing there, but I heard it.

The voice was gentle and it said:

_You have been given new life. From now on, you will be known as Mother Nature._

I looked up. It was the moon talking to me!

I nodded my head, then smiled, walking away. I didn't notice the plants that grew in my wake.

* * *

I sighed. Things had been simpler back when I was the only invisible person.

I knew that recently there had been a battle with Pitch Black here. I had also heard rumors of a new guardian. I didn't know who it was, nor did I care.

I may be invisible to the mortals, but I had all I could handle.

I closed my eyes and hummed to myself, a song from a long time ago.

Then I heard laughter and felt cold air ruffle through my blonde hair. I looked around.

Standing up, I grabbed my staff and shouted, "Who's there!"

A man stood in the shadows. He then came out and I saw him.

He had snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a dark blue hoodie and brown pants. He didn't have shoes.

I narrowed my eyes. Only one person brought a slight chill to my sensitive body, with out making me feel like my life was ebbing away.

"Jack Frost." I said.

"Oh, so you know me."

I laughed. "Why wouldn't I? You bring a chill with you wherever you go."

"Not to everyone."

"Well, maybe I'm a different person than the others."

He gave me a smile. "That you are."

"What does that mean?" I pointed my staff at him.

He laughed. "I'm not here to hurt you. I volunteered to come get you."

I lowered my staff just a little. "Get me for what?"

"Come with me and find out." He held out his hand.

I watched him and debated with myself. Finally I came to an answer. "I'll come. But I'm _not _taking your hand."

He dropped his arm and then looked at me. "You ready?"

I nodded.

"Then follow me!" Then he shot into the sky. I leaped after him, leaves flew everywhere in my wake.

* * *

**The next chapter will be interesting.  
**

**I'll try to draw Mother Nature/Ghea for you.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Author's Note (SO SORRY!)

Cold, cold everywhere, numbing my skin and chilling my bones. If I hadn't been immortal, I would have most likely frozen, especially considering that I am very sensitive to the cold.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I'm going to discontinue this story.**

**I have lost my drive, inspiration and I am experiencing Writers Block. I tried to write something, but nothing came out and I have no clue when it will come back.**

**Now, I do know that writers block is no excuse, but I've realized there are things I'd like to change and it may take a while, as is such that I have to many stories to juggle as it is.**

**I will most likely rewrite this, and I will alert you when I do. So for now, say good by to _The Reaper and the Protector_.**

**Again, I'm sorry to all of you who liked this story, and I may once again pick up the pen and write this again. (Not really using a pen since I do it online.)**

**Sincerely,**

**Frostbite711**


End file.
